


Miss Julia

by DantesThird



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, But not from Julia, Creepy Julia Rothman, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, that means you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesThird/pseuds/DantesThird
Summary: When Mrs. Rothman called Alex away from his training at Malagosto to have dinner, he figured he was in trouble. Just not the kind he found there.In which Julia Rothman has waited fourteen years.
Relationships: Alex Rider/Julia Rothman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Miss Julia

**Author's Note:**

> This? Right here? Is filth. Plain and simple. Enjoy!

The first time Alex Rider met Julia Rothman, he’d thought that she was stunning. She carried herself like a movie star, graceful and gorgeous and in complete control of everything and everyone around her.

Including Alex, during that first dinner. He’d worn a suit that had been chosen to her tastes, he’d come when she called, he’d eaten what she chose, and he had listened to every word she said like it was gospel truth. 

She’d called him her own toy boy. When she’d called him handsome and laughed at him for blushing, he couldn’t argue much with the description.

Alex had felt Rothman’s eyes all over him that night. At the time he’d chalked it up to the wishful mind of a teenage boy eating with a beautiful woman. Later, he recognized that it had to have been another manipulation tactic. To make him feel special.

After everything was over and he was home safe, Alex wished that she had thought that he was less special

“Alex!” Mrs. Rothman enthused, standing to welcome him with a hug. His height put him at a disadvantage, and he tried to ignore how red-faced he was after he was released from her bosom.

They were in a private dining room on Malagosto, one attached to Mrs. Rothman’s lavish sleeping quarters. A lavish meal was already waiting for them when Alex was ushered in by a staff member. He had been told to dress in the suit a page provided, similar to the one he’d worn in Italy the night he’d first met her.

It had taken two go-rounds with the soap to get the filth and stink from training off him, but now he was cleaner and more polished than he’d been since arriving.

He sat down across from Julia after she let him go from the hug. She didn’t mention the way his face had pressed into her cleavage, so he didn’t either.

“Hi, Mrs. Rothman,” Alex said, doing his best not to fidget. He had to wonder if he was in trouble, to be called to meet with the big boss herself.

“Please,” she said. “Call me Miss Julia.”

Miss Julia was an odd choice, Alex thought. It was more familiar than Mrs. Rothman but still made him feel like a schoolboy under her power.

“Okay, Miss Julia,” Alex said hesitantly.

Across the table, Rothman preened at the sound. “Go on, eat! It’s not nearly as good cold.”

Alex took a bite of the intimidatingly fancy food in front of him. It was good, and after his long day of exercise, it hit the spot.

“So, Alex darling,” Julia said, leaning forward. “How are you enjoying your time here?”

Alex swallowed around the large bite he’d taken and said, “It’s nice. The work’s hard, but I’m learning a lot.”

“Good!” Julia said with a radiant smile. “Everyone being nice to you?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Alex said.

Rothman nodded. “I’m sure a boy like you has no problem getting the girls to be nice to you.” She winked at him. “You know, you could have your way with any of the women on staff. They can’t say no.”

Alex recoiled.

What kind of person did she think he was? 

(He ignored the voice that said ‘someone who will kill for money.’)

Julia laughed at his horrified reaction. “I was only kidding! The waitstaff makes their own decisions on whom they join in bed.”

Alex nodded slowly. Hell of a joke.

“But I mean it,” Julia said coyly. “You could have half the women in this place anywhere you want them. Willingly.”

Warmth rose on Alex’s neck. If his experiences with the girls at Brooklands were anything to go by, that wasn’t the case. Rothman had a higher opinion of him than most girls his age.

“Awe, you’re blushing! How dear,” Rothman enthused.

Alex took a long pull of his water, only to choke when he realized his glass was full of some clear spirit.

Alex spat the burning liquor back into his cup and coughed. 

He’d had small amounts of alcohol before, usually Ian allowing him a sip of wine at some fancy dinner. But the sudden burn of the liquor had taken him by surprise.

Julia giggled. “Oops. Yes, that is vodka, dear.” 

“Oh,” Alex said and coughed once more. He took a small bite of risotto to cover up the unpleasant taste. “I think I told you, Mrs. Roth-“

“Miss Julia,” she corrected him, pointing with her fork.

“Miss Julia,” he obliged. “I don’t drink.”

He looked around the table but didn’t see anything other than the wine in front of Mrs. Rothman.

“That was the same night you told me you couldn’t be an assassin,” Julia pointed out blithely. “And look where we are now.”

Alex got the memo.

He took another few bites of food, feeling Julia’s eyes on him the whole time.

After a minute, he relented and took a small sip of the vodka. His nose wrinkled and Rothman tittered again.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” She said, pausing to take an elegant sip of her wine. “It was Yassen’s favorite.” She grinned. “Oh, that caught your interest, did it?”

Alex nodded and Julia sighed wistfully like a stage actress. She was putting on a show for her own benefit.

“Yassen was a beautiful man. Such an elegant killer,” she mused. “I would have slept with him, but he wasn’t quite my type.”

Alex shifted in his seat. The room felt uncomfortably warm.

Julia leaned forward and propped her hand on her chin. “Do you want to know my type?”

Alex would have said no if she’d waited for an answer.

“Blonde, beautiful, and brash,” she said with a wink. “Your father was just my type.”

Alex didn’t like where this was going.

“I’m sure you’ve been told time and again, but you look just like your father,” Rothman said.

Alex felt a high heeled shoe nudging against his pant leg and jerked his leg back abruptly.

He stared at her, wide-eyed. “Miss-Miss Julia,” he stuttered out.

“Oh, sorry, love. I thought that was the table leg,” she said, waving away his reaction. “No need to be so jumpy! Eat with me, have another drink.”

Alex nodded slowly, feeling his heart pound. There was no way this grown, powerful woman wanted _that_ from _him_.

“Do you have any water?” He tried.

Now the look Julia fixed him with was harder. “It’s rude to refuse what your host provides. Have a drink.”

Alex gripped the glass and slowly brought it to his mouth. He took another small, unpleasant sip. The burning was more tolerable now.

“Go on,” Julia encouraged, all smiles and coy glances again. “No need to be stingy.”

Alex took multiple swallows of the vodka, watching Julia’s face until he felt safe to stop. Once the glass was half empty, he sat it down and coughed again. The burn went all the way down his throat.

Being fourteen, Alex wasn’t much of a drinker. But he did know that vodka was something enjoyed in shots, not glasses. He must have had several shots worth.

His head felt warm and light as he looked at Julia Rothman across the candlelit table. She looked like the cat that caught the canary.

“So beautiful,” she said softly, watching him with hungry eyes.

Alex took another bite, and the risotto felt like glue in his mouth.

“I have to be up early tomorrow,” Alex tried. “Maybe I should go.”

“You’ve been working so hard,” Julia said with a dismissive wave. “I can excuse you from your earliest lessons.”

“I really shouldn’t miss anything,” Alex said. He put his fork on the plate and moved to stand. He felt a bit dizzy.

“Stay,” Rothman said sharply, and Alex froze. “Sit back down,” she ordered, and Alex fell clumsily back into his chair. He didn’t like being drunk, and he suspected that he was.

“Have another drink,” she ordered him.

“I’d rather not,” Alex tried. “Miss Julia,” he tacked on to garner some goodwill.

“Have another drink,” she said with steel. 

Alex’s grip felt weak on the glass as he lifted it and swallowed another mouthful.

He was too warm and he didn’t like how fuzzy he felt. 

“You know what I most regret about how I left things with your father?” Julia asked. She had put her character back on and was flirtatious and happy again.

Alex shook his head.

“That I never fucked him.”

The crass language felt wrong coming from Julia Rothman’s elegant mouth.

“I would like to leave, Miss Julia,” Alex said softly.

Rothman stood and walked around the table, hips swinging like a cat stalking prey.

She stood over Alex and stroked his cheek before taking his chin in her hand. “Have you ever had sex before?”

Alex shook his head mutely. His heartbeat was so loud in his ears.

“Oh, I thought not,” Julia said, and she smiled as if Christmas had come early.

“Have you ever masturbated?”

Alex didn’t answer, but his flush and averted gaze did for him.

She laughed softly again and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “It’s like that, only so much better.”

Julia let go of his jaw and instead grabbed Alex’s hand, pulling him to his unsteady feet. The world swayed beneath his feet like a ship. 

“Perhaps I should call you my little hunter,” she said, stepping back and pulling Alex forward. He stumbled and she had to steady him.

Alex looked up at her through the fog of alcohol and shook his head. “I wanna go to bed,” he said, feeling and sounding like a tired child.

“Oh we will,” she promised him.

She pulled down the top of her gown, revealing two firm breasts.

Alex averted his gaze and felt his face grow even warmer.

“Look at me,” Julia chided, and Alex looked back at her. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, but the movement caught his eye as she cupped one breast and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I know I’m a beautiful woman,” she whispered. “You don’t have to pretend.”

“Stop it,” Alex said, more bravely than before.

Julia ignored him and placed the hand she was holding on her other breast. Alex felt the warm, soft skin beneath his palm and felt a traitorous stirring.

He tried to will his growing erection away, but Julia guided his hand in massaging her breast, even sliding his fingertips over her erect nipple.

No amount of distracting thoughts could trump that.

She looked down and grinned. “See? Isn’t this fun?”

“No,” Alex said. He wanted to go back to his room. He might have to take care of a shameful hard on by himself, but that would be better than this.

“Liar,” Julia said, and she cupped his crotch.

Alex made a sound of shock and jumped back, pulling his pants from her grip. “Leave me alone.” He fought through the haze in his head and said, “We can’t. I’m too young.”

“Oh?” Julia asked, still holding his hand tightly to her chest. “Why not? Is it illegal?”

Alex paused, then nodded slowly. 

“Look around you, sweetheart,” she said. “There is no law here.”

Julia lashed out and grabbed the near-empty glass of vodka off the table. “You’re too young to drink this too, as far as the law is concerned.”

She pressed it to Alex’s face, following him when he tried to turn and pull away. The liquid spilled onto him when she tilted it back, only a bit making it into his mouth.

She pressed insistently, crushing his lips against his teeth until Alex opened his mouth and drank the last few swallows. It burned. 

“I’ve waited fourteen years to fuck Hunter,” she hissed, grabbing Alex by the back of his hair. “I deserve this.”

Alex stared up at her with wide, frightened eyes as she pulled his head back and crushed her lips to his.

She worked her lips against his trembling ones for an agonizingly long minute before pulling back and looking cross. 

“You’re not even trying!” She scolded.

Alex’s neck strained at the angle she was holding him at, and he felt like his legs might give out.

“Let me go,” he pleaded, voice muddled with alcohol. “Please, Miss Julia.”

Julia scoffed and dragged him by the hair over to the bedroom, not caring that he stumbled over leaden feet.

Her bedroom was more lavish, full of deep browns and reds and rich cream sheets. The bed was large, bigger than the king beds Alex had seen.

She climbed onto the bed, making him scramble after her to avoid being scalped.

Julia let Alex go in the middle of the giant bed. She pushed him down and climbed atop his hips, straddling him.

“Hunter,” she whispered like it was some sacred, solemn thing. She stared down at him with hungry eyes.

Alex felt shameful tears well up in his own. He’d never drank enough before to know if he was the type of person who cried when they were drunk.

Julia saw his watering eyes and her expression softened, losing some of the madness and returning to her earlier simpering pout.

“Oh, baby,” she said, stroking his cheek. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I just- I’ve waited so long. After John died, I thought I’d missed my chance. But then you showed up. With his face and his attitude and even more eager to please.”

Alex stared through her. He didn’t want to see her explain why she was doing this.

At their first meeting, she’s called him her own toy boy. He certainly felt more like her toy than his own person right now.

“I need this,” she explained. “You’re such a sweet boy. Can you help me?”

The tears in Alex’s eyes spilled over and he shook his head. He wanted to _Leave_. At least this room. Maybe Malagosto.

“No. I know you can,” she chided with an edge to her voice. “You will.”

She ground her hips down and Alex gasped, feeling the stimulation reawaken his earlier erection. Julia’s breasts were still out, and she massaged and squeezed them obscenely while grinding circles against his dick.

“Stop it,” he tried again weakly. 

“Shh, be my good boy,” Julia said. She leaned down and pressed her breasts to Alex’s face.

He felt like he was stuck to the bed, each movement taking all of his willpower. His weak pushes against Julia did so little that they might have been caresses.

Julia rolled off him and stroked his cheek tear-stained cheek. “You’re such a dear thing. Most boys aren’t lucky enough to have their first time with a full-grown woman. Especially not one as beautiful as me.”

Alex turned his face away. He didn’t have the strength to do much else.

“Don’t be coy,” she said with a smile. “I know you think I’m beautiful, Hunter. You don’t need to worry about that wife of yours.”

Alex felt sick. She was going to pretend he was his dad.

“Helen can’t offer you anything like I can,” Julia said in a sultry voice. She mouthed at Alex’s ear and he grimaced.

She grabbed him sharply by the jaw and squeezed painfully. “Don’t play games, John.”

Then her expression turned sultry again. “I know you’ve thought about having me on my knees for you. What man doesn’t want a powerful woman between his knees?”

Julia moved down and situated herself between Alex’s legs, her hips spreading his knees. She stared up at Alex as she slowly undid his fly and pulled his pants and underwear off his hips. 

“Talk to me, John,” she ordered as she took Alex in her hand.

Alex tensed and bit out a whine. “Don’t,” he mewled.

Julia pursed her lips and squeezed suddenly, making Alex cry out in pain and try to turn away.

She let go and Alex gasped. No one else had even touched him there before, much less hurt him.

“That’s not what you were going to say, John,” she ordered.

Alex’s erection had wilted from pain, but Julia didn’t pay that any mind as she took the soft head into her mouth. 

Alex let out a quiet sob as she sucked him. 

After a minute or so, she pulled off his now erect member and said, “You were going to tell me that I’m beautiful. Better than anyone, especially Helen.”

Alex choked on his tears as he said, “You’re beautiful. Better than Helen.”

“That’s what I thought,” Julia said triumphantly.

She hiked up her black dress and Alex noticed that she hadn’t been wearing underwear from the beginning.

Julia positioned herself over Alex and used her hand to guide him in as she sank down.

Shameful pleasure went through him as her warmth enveloped him, and Alex bit his lip.

She easily lowered herself to take all of him in and rocked her hips gently.

“I thought you’d be bigger,” she said teasingly.

A grown man would probably be bigger.

He stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the way she rocked her hips and rode him.

“John, John,” she gasped, face flushed and breasts bouncing.

She rode faster but seemed to only grow frustrated. Eventually she stopped and panted, “You’re not big enough. I can’t quite-“ She shook her head in frustration. “I guess you can’t be a big man in the field and the bedroom.”

Alex tried to ignore his humiliation. If she wanted bigger, she shouldn’t have dragged a fourteen-year-old into her bed.

She pulled off of him and laid down beside him.

“Oh don’t look at me like that,” she said. She sucked a slow kiss into his jaw. “I didn’t mean it like that, Hunter.”

“You’re still the best man with a real gun, even if you’re not packing,” she gave Alex a gentle squeeze, and he flinched.

“Tell me you love me, John,” she said. “Tell me you’ll stay with me and won’t go back to that bitch.”

“I love you,” Alex said numbly. “I won’t go back to her.”

“I love you too, Hunter,” Julia said.

Julia sighed contentedly and rolled away. She dug in her nightstand for a moment before pulling out a small pink plastic device. Alex didn’t know what it was.

“Well, I guess a girl’s best friend is still of use with a man around,” she teased as she crawled over and slid back onto Alex. 

Alex bit her lip as she began riding him again. She pushed a button and the pink device began to buzz as she pressed it against herself.

Alex jerked, feeling the sensation through her.

Julia laughed and asked, “You like that?”

Alex tried to remind himself that sensation and desire were different.

She rode faster, the rhythm growing erratic as her legs tensed. 

“Oh John,” she gasped. “Oh, Hunter. Oh, baby.”

Suddenly she cried out and leaned forward, hips shaking as she pulsed around Alex. He assumed this was what girls did when they came.

After a few moments, she removed the vibrator from herself and sat back up. Alex was still inside her.

“Hm, I made fun of you before, but it’s quite the gentleman who lets his lady come first,” she said with a wink.

She lifted herself up, not letting him fall out, and pressed the vibrator to the base of Alex’s shaft. Alex made a choking sound as unwanted pleasure shot through him.

“I know John, I know,” she cooed. “It feels good doesn’t it?”

Alex bit his lip as he came inside her, fresh tears pouring down his face.

Julia finally pulled off of him and laid down beside him. “You were so good, baby. Was I good, Hunter?”

Once Alex caught his breath, he mumbled, “Yeah.” He didn’t want to know what she would do if he said anything else.

“I love you, John,” she said again, wrapping her arms around him as she snuggled into his side.

Alex didn’t say anything back, and she didn’t force him to.

She held him tight as he slowly cried himself to sleep.


End file.
